Ace Grit
Staffel 2 Ace Grit ist ein Junge, der im Bakugan-Widerstand ist. Er ist Darkus Spieler. Da er und Dan Kuso ähnliche Anzüglichkeiten haben, gibt es eine Spannung zwischen den beiden seit sie sich kennen. Er ist 16 Jahre alt und hat Gefühle für Mira Fermin, obwohl sie diese Tatsache nicht sieht. Sein Partner Bakugan ist Darkus Percival und sein Fallen Bakugan ist Falcon Fly. Auf dem Weg nach Alpha City hatten er und Mira einen Streit: Mira will die Zerstörung der Dimension-Steuergeräte verschieben, weil sie nach ihren Bruder Keith Clay suchen will, aber Ace ist der Meinung, dass sie sich dabei verletzen könnte und sie Zeit verschwenden würde. Während der Entscheidung wer von ihnen am Alpha City Turnier teilnehmen soll, ist die Entscheidung auf Ace und Shun Kazami gefallen. Auf dem ersten Blick sieht es so aus, als ob es Ace stört wie Shun kämpft, trotz der Tatsache, dass Shun wirklich nur helfen will. Die beiden haben sich so gezankt, dass sie dies fast das Halbfinale gekostet hat, aber sie schaffen es ihre Differenzen beiseite zu stellen und waren endlich mal der gleichen Meinung. Daraufhin kämpfen sie gegen Lync Volan und Volt Luster. Sie besiegen Lyncs Altair zusammen. Shun sagt, dass Ace wie Dan sei, was natürlich wahr ist, aber Ace nicht besonders zu gefallen scheint. Er macht sich Sorgen um Mira, als er ihre Stimme mitten in der Nacht hört, was in Wahrheit Shadow Prove ist, der ihn in eine Falle lockt. Er versucht sie zu retten, was seine Liebe zu Mira beweist. In derselben Folge in einem Flashback sieht man, dass Ace nie in Bakugan Turnieren teilgenommen hat. Mira näherte sich ihm und besiegte ihn in einem Kampf. Darauf begrüßte sie ihn in den Widerstand und gab ihm Darkus Percival. Nachdem er von Mylene Pharaoh geschlagen wurde, sieht man ihn mit Shun und Marucho Marukura gefangen. Aber sie sind später befreit von Spectra Phantom und Mira, aber Ace und die Anderen wissen nicht, dass sie es waren. In dem Preview von Folge 13 sagte er „Das ist für Mira“ vielleicht ist das noch ein Beweis, dass er Mira mag. Und in Folge 45 zeigt sich auch das er Gefühle für Mira hat, weil er eifersüchtig auf Keith ist. Das beweißt sich, weil er rot wird als Julie Makimoto zu ihm sagt: „Kein Grund zur Eifersucht“. Kämpfe Ace Bakugans *Darkus Percival *Darkus Knight Percival *Darkus Falcon Fly *Darkus Flash Falcon Fly Bilder Ace.jpg Ace Screen.jpg Ace Screen 2.jpg Ace und Percival.jpg Ace und Percival 1.jpg Ace Battle.jpg Ace und Shun vs. Lync und Volt.jpg|Ace und Shun Kazami vs. Lync Volan und Volt Luster accee3.jpg ace_bakugan.jpg Ace Grit Shock by AceSwemco.jpg ace2.jpg bakuganacegaleriabakuga.jpg 3198262large.jpg|Ace Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 188.jpg|Ace im Bakuganinterspace What are you doing Julie by AceSw.jpg Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 083.jpg|Ace und Percival Bakugan AMV (Ace and Percival) (dedicated to OfficialAceGrit 047.jpg Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 157.jpg Ace Grit (Firework) for one of my very good friends 104.jpg acegaleriabakugan.jpg Bakugan AMV (Ace and Percival) (dedicated to OfficialAceGrit 104.jpg|Ace mit Maske Bakugan AMV (Ace and Percival) (dedicated to OfficialAceGrit 040.jpg ace-ace-grit-13890518-484-360.jpg en:Ace Grit es:Ace Grit pl:Ace Grit Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Widerstand Kategorie:Neu Vestroia Charaktere Kategorie:Neue Schicksalsspieler Kategorie:Darkus Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Vestals Kategorie:Darkusspieler